Built For Sin
by Total Targaryen
Summary: Khan takes a fiery young woman by the name of Aurelie as his pet, a plaything whose spirit he wishes to break. But Aurelie is stronger than he thinks, and determined to fight him to her last breath...or so she believes. Will Khan prove dominant, or is there far more at stake? Khan/OC; Eugenics Wars era.
1. Stolen

**Chapter One: Stolen**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so...hi guys. I haven't seen any Eugenics Wars era stories here, correct me if I'm wrong! I thought it would be interesting to explore Khan and the other Augments during this time period. I've done a little research but other than that, I have not seen the original series and I've likely taken a few liberties here. This is only a taster for now - not sure yet whether I will continue, but please let me know what you think, and I might consider continuing if there's enough interest in the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Bordeaux, France – 1992_

"Come, sister. We do not have much time."

Night had just started to settle over Bordeaux, the horizon still a burnt amber as Aurelie Beaumont helped her sister Clemence load the last of the suitcases into the pack of the car. Her arms ached from the strain of the luggage she had been carrying outside consistently for the past hour or so, and then the two hours of frantic packing that had occurred before that.

Aurelie's honey-brown eyes searched the streets, finding nothing but shuttered windows and fading tarmac. There were no cars in sight, and she exchanged a dark look with her older sister. Everyone else had already left. The girls had been waiting for their parents to get back from the countryside, but when the sun started to dip below the horizon, Clemence and Aurelie realised that it was too late, far too late. They would have to leave Bordeaux by themselves.

"Have you tried calling them again?" Aurelie persisted as Clemence strode back inside, dark brown ponytail swinging determinedly behind her head. "_Père dit qu'ils seraient là_…"

Clemence spun around with a frown as her younger sister lapsed into French, which Aurelie had a tendency to do when in despair. Both sisters knew that their mother, who was English, did not appreciate the girls speaking French when she could not understand it. As such the two were bilingual, although English remained their primary tongue.

"You know that Mum doesn't like it when we speak French."

"Mum isn't here!" Aurelie exclaimed in frustration. They both knew what was coming, and they should have evacuated the city hours ago when most of the others did. There were still some stragglers, but they were predominantly on foot. The desperation of the escape and the lack of organisation made one thing clear: Khan Noonien Singh was coming.

It had been happening everywhere, not just in France, but all over the world. These Augments, these supposedly genetically enhanced human beings, had gained themselves followers and armies, they had proved their mettle time and time again. They had overthrown the rulers of every country they set foot in. Only yesterday, the French government had fallen. Since then, everything had been chaos.

Most of France had been subdued quietly, but the population of Bordeaux had been among the most vocal, the most outraged at the takeover. Any attempt at resistance was met with a dead end, which was why the Beaumont sisters were trying to flee Bordeaux before Khan managed to bring any escapees into custody. It had happened in Calais, where entire ferry-loads of people had been seized when they had attempted to cross over to England.

"Have we got everything?" Clemence inquired, her head whipping from side to side as she inspected the now bare surfaces of the kitchen bench and the dining table. Aurelie could feel the frustration bubbling up within her at Clemence's agonising pace. Khan and his followers could arrive at any moment, and here her sister was worrying if they might have left something behind.

They had to run, Aurelie knew it. She could not bear to be enslaved like so many of their fellow countrymen, like so many others worldwide. There was talk about a resistance forming already, although there had been no solid evidence. Aurelie had always been more impatient than Clemence, reckless where her sister was sensible, daring where she was responsible. All she wanted to do was dive into the car and stamp down on the accelerator – but even that might not be enough to save them.

"Let's just go, Clemence! _Merde_!"

Clemence didn't even comment on her slipping into French again, instead grabbing the keys and wordlessly locking the door. Aurelie hurried down to the car and jumped into the driver's seat, waving her hand impatiently. Clemence gave her younger sister a frown, but they both knew that Aurelie was the faster driver. If they wanted to escape Bordeaux, she was the one they wanted behind the wheel.

"Do you know where to go?" Clemence asked as she clambered into the passenger seat, strapping herself in as Aurelie started the car up.

"Of course," Aurelie replied dryly, twisting the keys in the ignition and making the car roar to life. "To the ferry."

* * *

Aurelie resisted the urge to hammer at the steering wheel with angry fists when she saw how many cars were queued in line at the ferry carpark. This was just getting ridiculous. Night had well and truly fallen, and there was as of yet no sign of Khan and his men. This was cause for anxiety rather than celebration. Raking a hand through her blonde hair, Aurelie turned the wheel and parked the car up on the pavement, earning a quizzical glance from Clemence.

"Let's face it, we weren't getting a spot," Aurelie said brusquely, dragging herself from the driver's seat. They had so much stuff in the car – but they were going to have to leave it behind. Clemence rummaged around for the essentials while Aurelie stuffed her hands in her pockets impatiently.

Down by the docks, some people were starting to chatter animatedly and point upwards. Aurelie looked up and had to shield her eyes as the bright lights of helicopters beamed down upon them, and she felt sick to her stomach. They had been found. Now they would surely be taken into custody and…and then what? She hadn't heard of any deaths, but it wouldn't be hard for a man who controlled most of Europe to shield such harsh truths.

"Clemence!" Aurelie cried.

Her older sister lurched from the car as men dressed in military uniforms dropped from the helicopters. Tanks rolled in from surrounding streets, blocking them off completely. Many had panicked and attempted to board the ferry anyway, but Aurelie knew that it was a futile task. Her eyes searched frantically for some kind of escape, any little alleyway they could slip down, but found nothing.

Aurelie stepped towards her older sister, but a harsh grip on her upper arm prevented her from doing so. She half-turned to see that a soldier had grabbed hold of her, dragging her away from Clemence. Aurelie cried out in horror, struggling against the soldier who held her fast. She attempted to kick at his ankles, only to be hoisted up and half-carried, half-dragged over to where most of the other would-be escapees had been rounded up and forced to their knees.

A man in black paced back and forth before the kneeling group of Bordeaux citizens. Aurelie examined him closely as she too was pushed roughly down onto her knees. He had cold, chiselled features and appeared to be in his early thirties. His black hair was immaculately slicked back, and the moment she saw his icy eyes raking over them all, she shivered involuntarily. This must be Khan.

"Why do you continue to rebel?" The man Aurelie suspected to be Khan stated in a baritone voice over the quiet that had ensued. Aurelie lifted her head and sought out Clemence, but she couldn't see her older sister anywhere. "All of you should be aware that it is a fool's errand. I do not intend harm towards those of you who would accept my rule peacefully."

So this _was_ Khan. Aurelie had never thought about what a genetically enhanced human, an Augment, would look like, but now she had her answer. There was _triumph_ shining in those cold eyes of his, and she didn't think she could stand it any longer.

"We're not here to make things easier for you. Some of us would rather die than accept a tyranny under your rule."

Aurelie didn't even realise the words had come from her mouth until Khan turned on her, eyes narrowing as he assessed her critically. She wanted to look away, but at the same time, she wanted to keep her chin raised proudly. Letting him know that he was not going to simply rule them without rebellion. Khan's boots clacked across the pavement and he gripped Aurelie by the arm, hauling her to her feet.

"You would rather die, would you?" he inquired, voice dangerously soft. Khan reached out and caught Aurelie's chin, making her look up at him. He was not an overly tall man, no more than six foot, but Aurelie barely scraped five foot three. His grip on her chin was hard enough to bruise.

Should she take it back? Should she cower and pretend she had never uttered those words, or beg his forgiveness? To some tiny degree, the thought was appealing in that it would likely ensure her survival. But at the same time, she felt disgusted at the thought of appearing so weak, so utterly ready to become subservient. Aurelie had always been stubborn and she was not prepared to change, not for anyone and especially not for this Augment monster.

"Yes." Her voice was firm. "I would."

To Aurelie's complete surprise, Khan smiled. It was ruthless and devoid of mirth, but a smile nonetheless. His blue eyes continued their inspection of her face, and she almost felt as though she was naked before him. His grip on her chin tightened until she winced, making his smile widen.

"I admire your spirit, girl. In fact, I think I shall have you accompany me back to the Vatican."

_The Vatican?_ Aurelie thought blankly, before she realised with horror that must be where Khan had established himself. Why did he want to take her back with him? He should want to kill her! She didn't understand. Khan noted how her brown eyes widened in shock and remained silent, only serving to prolong Aurelie's sense of confusion.

"Have the others rounded up and detained." Khan waved a dismissive hand towards the other would-be escapees, shifting his grip from Aurelie's chin to her upper arm, holding her firm as the soldiers began to haul the others to her feet.

Aurelie was afraid now, although she would not admit it. Why would Khan bring her to the Vatican? Did he have some kind of long and painful death reserved for those who spoke out against him? She frantically sought out Clemence and saw her sister pushing against the soldiers that held her firm, yelling her name over and over again. Aurelie bit down on her lip so hard that she could taste blood.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Translations:

_Père dit qu'ils seraient là_ – Father said they would be here

_Merde_ – shit


	2. Caged

**Chapter Two: Caged**

* * *

** A/N: Oh my gosh, what an amazing response! 16 reviews, over 10 favourites and over 30 follows. I honestly never expected such a great response. Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter - please let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoy it as much as the first! **

**Aurelie has one phrase in French, but I didn't translate because Khan's response makes it obvious what she was saying.**

* * *

Aurelie had only ventured outside France three times in her life. The first time, she had been only eight years old, when they visited her mother's relatives in England. The climate had been even colder than France, and Aurelie remembered being frowned upon whenever she accidentally slipped into French. _English is the language we speak here, dear,_ Aurelie's grandmother had said coolly over dinner one night.

The second time had been to America. The place had been so very different from France that it had frightened Aurelie. She had been twelve years old. Everything in California had been so big and bright and _modern_. In France, especially Paris, their buildings were often centuries old. But California was new and shiny and plastic. Aurelie hadn't been sure whether she'd liked it or not.

This was the third time. Into the Vatican, a place she had never thought she would visit. It was a holy place with a population of lower than 1,000. It was the home of the Pope – well, it had been. Aurelie didn't know where the Pope was now, and she shuddered to think about it. It was better to try and take her mind off such issues and focus on what was happening now.

Aurelie glanced around the room she had been hurriedly pressed into. The view was magnificent, the furniture divine. The bed was bigger than anything Aurelie had ever slept in. It sent shivers down her spine. All of this was bigger than her. She was just a young woman who had opened her mouth at the wrong time and found herself whisked away to the Vatican for reasons that were beyond her.

Her hands caressed the silk sheets. She could never get rid of the constant question: why had Khan brought her here? Had she been escorted to this luxurious room for some sort of torment, a taste of wonder before she was subject to Khan's wrath? Immediately her thoughts wandered to Clemence. She dearly hoped that her sister hadn't been harmed because of her. But no, Aurelie thought bitterly, she had spoken and not thought of the repercussions. As usual.

"Is the room to your liking?"

That baritone voice made Aurelie leap to her feet as if she'd heard a gunshot. Khan stood in the doorway observing her, as cool and elegant as ever. She felt unsophisticated beside him, a mere college student studying law. She was nothing compared to all of this, compared to him. He was an Augment, and she just another of nearly seven billion humans that he could crush. The thought made her throat constrict. Was he going to kill her now?

"Why did you bring me here?" Aurelie inquired, her voice rising angrily despite her attempts to remain impassive in his presence. "_Si vous avez nui à ma soeur_..."

"Your sister has not been harmed, that I promise you." Khan looked amused, his lips curving upwards into a smile, but his eyes were always calculating, always observing. Aurelie felt as though he could see right through her, flesh and bone alike. She was taken aback by his comprehension of her words, as she had not thought that Khan spoke or understood French. She had not done it deliberately. It was yet another foolish slip of the tongue.

"You didn't answer my first question," Aurelie pointed out, trying to sound authoritative. It was to no avail. They both knew who was in control of the situation, and it most certainly was not her. Her small hands curled into ready fists as Khan crossed the room towards her, the sound of his boots connecting with the stone floor resonating.

"How old are you?" Khan inquired, stopping right before her. Aurelie swallowed hard, but lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Twenty-one, not that I can see how it matters."

"It matters because you know little of the world." Khan watched her critically, eyes boring into her very soul, or so it seemed. "You know nothing of the wars that have devastated it, or the fact that humanity itself is like a beast. Surely you know something of animals. There are several options when concerning a wild one. What would you do with it?"

"I…" Aurelie was quite startled by the question. Whatever she had been expecting from Khan, it wasn't that. "You would put it down. Or perhaps tame it."

Khan's lips curved upwards. "Ah, I think taming is the more humane option here. Mine are a savage people, but our aim is not to destroy, merely to control."

Aurelie's brown eyes narrowed. If there was anything she understood about how humanity functioned, it was that they didn't like to be controlled. She couldn't see how things would change under the tyranny of Augments like Khan. He noted her defiant expression with a tolerant smile.

"I forget. I haven't asked your name. How rude of me."

"Aurelie Beaumont," she replied, spitting the words out like they were poisonous. It almost felt to her that telling him her name was giving him some sort of unspoken, unknown power.

"You must know that I am Khan Noonien Singh." He reached out and she refrained from flinching as he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Your name means 'golden'. How appropriate."

Aurelie chose not to respond to the comment. What sort of game was this Augment playing? Was it possible that he was toying with her? She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped back, away from his cold fingers.

"Why did you bring me here, if not to torture or kill me?"

"My dear, do you take me for a monster?" Khan chuckled at her ferocity, folding his arms over his powerful chest. Aurelie wanted to respond with 'yes', but she knew that would be childish to assume. She knew of Khan, she did not know him personally. Yet it was still so very frightening to be here in his company.

"I don't pretend to know what you are," Aurelie replied, beginning to pace. She knew he would see her agitation, but she didn't care. The vast room was already starting to feel like a prison. "I want to see Clemence."

"I did not bring her." Khan's words were blunt. He clearly saw no need for beating around the bush. "I brought you, because you intrigue me. Besides, don't all rulers need something to amuse themselves?"

Aurelie suddenly felt cold, like the winds of winter itself had washed over her skin. She understood all too well what Khan was saying. No attempt to keep her calm could be successful. She whirled on him, brown eyes flashing with anger as her nails stung their way beneath the skin of her palms.

"How _dare_ you…"

Khan observed her with one eyebrow coolly lifted as he realised why his prisoner had suddenly become so worked up. A mocking laugh breezed past his lips.

"I presume you thought I meant that you were solely for sexual pleasure. Do you think me that base a man, Aurelie? I am not human; I do not rely solely on my instincts. You are entertainment, certainly. Perhaps we will reach that point in the future, since it is clearly on your mind."

Aurelie dearly wanted to hit him. It was on her mind because, what else would she have thought he meant? She had often heard the phrase 'spoils of war', where women were taken as pleasure slaves by the victors. She couldn't help that she had assumed that was why Khan had captured her. Her cheeks flushed crimson with indignation and she clenched her jaw, but didn't give him the satisfaction of a retaliation.

"Then what will you use me for?"

"I enjoy your fire," Khan admitted, striding over to the dressing table and picking up a bottle of red wine that Aurelie had not even realised was there. She watched in complete bafflement as he took out two glasses from a cabinet. She had expected to be tortured and maimed, and instead she was being poured expensive red wine in an extravagant room in the Vatican.

"I expect you want to snuff it out." Aurelie inspected the glass of wine Khan offered her, sloshing the thick red liquid around. She knew it was foolish to think he might have poisoned her – he could have killed her already if he wanted her dead – but she was cautious nonetheless.

"Quite the contrary. I wish to fan those flames and see what your inferno can do."

Khan took a sip of his own wine, gazing out the window. Aurelie wondered whether she was capable of killing him. It wouldn't take much. The right place, the right time. Tackle him over the balcony. Stab him with a shard of porcelain from a smashed vase. Yet the notion seemed ridiculous even as it came to her. Shaking away such thoughts, Aurelie took a sip of her own wine. It was strong on her tongue and she winced slightly.

"There are many ways you can occupy yourself," Khan continued, tilting his head back and finishing off the wine. "You will not be allowed out of St Peter's Basilica, but I am sure you will find there is plenty to do here. I have spent many months preparing it for my arrival."

Aurelie felt slightly sick. They were in St Peter's Basilica itself? She took another sip of wine to strength herself. It would be no good acting the giddy fool now. She had to be strong if she ever wanted to see her family again.

"When are you going to let me go?" she asked, trying not to sound as though she already felt defeated.

Khan observed her curiously. Those eyes of his were so cold, so judgmental. Would she see any mercy from him? He had let her live, but perhaps remaining in the Vatican as his source of amusement would be worse than dying. What about the others of his kind? She shuddered to even think of them. Across the globe, Augments were beginning to take control. Khan was the most notorious, yet Aurelie still doubted she wanted to meet another.

"When I see fit," Khan replied, setting down his glass and sweeping out of her room without so much as a backwards glance.

Feeling suddenly weak at the knees, Aurelie set her own glass down and collapsed onto her bed. It was soft underneath her back, but she found it was like a cage with bars. She wasn't allowed out. She would always be under close supervision. She felt like screaming. Why her? Why was Khan so fascinated by her defiance? Had no one else spoken up against him? The thought was incredible to Aurelie.

Pushing herself to her feet, Aurelie crossed over to the window and considered throwing herself off the balcony. No, she was not quite that dramatic. Her situation was not a pleasant one, but at least she was being treated civilly. There were others that Khan was likely not treating so kindly. She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

Aurelie had a chance while she was here. If she could gain Khan's trust, if she made him believe that she could become utterly loyal, then perhaps she could initiate a takeover. Yet she didn't believe Khan to be stupid for an instant. Would he truly fall for that ploy? She gripped the curtains tightly as she tugged them closed. She would just have to wait and see.


End file.
